1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to wall structures and a method of making a wall structure. In particular, the invention relates to a wall structure having vertical end members and at least one vertical intermediate member between stacked horizontal, dimensioned members located between the intermediate end members and engaging such members with vertical splines.
2. Background of the Invention
Log Cabin construction systems are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,977 shows a log building construction which is prefabricated and has walls formed by horizontally extending, vertically stacked log courses joined by tongue and groove joints. U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,677 illustrates a wall structure having a multiplicity of elongaged wall panel forming members and elongaged wall periphery forming members. The wall panel forming members are constructed to extend in horizontal courses with alternate courses being formed of siding elements and bar elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,108 relates to joint construction wherein each log is provided with a tongue in the upper surface and a rectalinear groove in the lower surface thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,466 illustrates a log cabin construction wherein a vertical member is secured to each of the wall sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,934 describes a building construction wherein the plurality of walls of the house are formed of timbers. To join together registering end portions of the timbers, which are at right angles to each other, corner members A, shown in perspective in FIG. 1, are employed. Corner members A have surfaces B and C and are at right angles to each other and the remaining surface D is of arcuate shape for appearance. Two grooves E,F are provided extending longitudinally of the corner member. Each groove is in registration with the registering grooves of a set of superposed timbers, and a key member joins a plurality of superposed timbers with corner member A. Preferably, in buildings as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,934, a member of timbers are laid in superposed or stacked relation with their end grooves in registration and then a key member is inserted in the end grooves. The timbers forming a wall at right angles to the first mentioned wall are inserted in place with their end grooves slidingly engaging a key member. This may be continued around forming three walls of the house. As the fourth wall is formed, the timbers may be moved downwardly from the top or the construction left loose enough so that upon tightening of corner member A, timbers and keys will all be positioned. In particular, see from column 3, line 59 to column 4, line 14 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,934. For reference purposes, the entire specification and drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,934 are incorporated herein by reference. None of the references teaches the use of intermediate vertical members and their associated vertical splines in combination with horizontal, dimensioned members as part of the wall structure construction.